sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Narciss
Narciss marks the first month of the Philosophical Summer. Mirroring the weather that Primes associate with this season, Sigil's fourth month shows the signs of Spring's plantings taking root and beginning to grow. As the Summer progresses, these ideas grow into their fullness and completeness. The Fraternity of Order likes to claim that they intentionally set things up this way, and gave Narciss to the Sign of One to make sure that the process is started correctly. It is closer to the truth to say that the Guvners merely wanted a month to let Sigil catch its collective breath and cool off after the rather antagonistic Spring. Apart from the first day of the month, Sigil sees very little evidence of the Signers' presence for the rest of Narciss. After a day of thanks-giving, the faction sequesters itself in the Hall of Speakers and factioneers' kips to begin their month-long work of changing something about the multiverse. Many Signers consider it fashionable to focus on particular aspect of their lives and try to change it through pure force of will. Groups of Signers will also form to work on changing something about their collective view of the multiverse. During the rare times that a member of the Sign of One ventures out of his kip, he will urge the people he interacts with to also focus inward and reflect on their lives. After all, it never hurts to give one's self encouragement. Most Cagers say that the faction's efforts are a waste of time. With so many different - and conflicting - views of the multiverse, any progress made in one area will certainly be counteracted somewhere else. Sure, they're happy that they don't have to deal with the stuck-up berks, but after Narciss is over, the Signers are back - unchanged and more egotistical than ever. In spite of this cynical attitude, it is still very hard to discount the rumors of fantastic objects suddenly appearing within the Hall of Speakers. And of course, there always the stories of people who are never heard from again after this month. Regardless of the derisive views of the Sign of One's beliefs and actions, Narciss is generally a quieter time in the Cage. It seems that however reluctantly, the people of Sigil do take the faction's advice and spend more time reflecting on their lives and actions. While many a thought is turned inward, a canny basher knows that it's not self-improvement that's being contemplated. Truth is, Cagers are busy licking their wounds from Retributus and are creating goals to obtain during the following month, Tithing. The City of Doors does see an influx of visitors during Narciss. Sigil is most popular with philosophers and sages at this time of the year. This is due to the fact that fighting is generally at an all-time low, as people tend to talk more and act less. This allows the greybeards to get into "down-and-dirty" arguments over obscure beliefs and trivia without having to worry about the disagreement ending with a knife in the back. Narciss also sees a rise in the number of illithids and other psionic beings that visit the Cage. They, too, like the more introspective atmosphere of Sigil, and come here to meditate in a much more interesting environment than their shrines, pools, and monasteries. Events One might expect Factol's Day of Narciss to be a very quiet day, particularly after the events of the Day of Indulgous. But that is not the case. For while this day marks the start of a month-long period of introspection for the Sign of One, it is also a day of parties throughout the Cage. Why? Because while all factions place their founding and the birth of their factol on the first day of their respective months, the Sign of One takes this observance one step further. Since all Signers view themselves as the center of the multiverse, each factioneer believes his own birthday to be on Factol's Day. After all, even if they aren't the factol, they did dream her up. And what better to celebrate one's creative genius than by giving yourself a party? While most events during Narciss are small, private affairs which are attended only by those who most think like the host, there are two events of note. The first is a large, public festival of the Arts, which takes place during the last week of the month. The Cage's artists claim that their personal muses are most effective during Narciss, allowing them to finish stalled projects or create startling new ones. Local chant says that this is the best time for a new artist to try and obtain a patron. Chant also whispers of the other big event in Narciss. For the decades that this rumor has been out there, no one has ever been able to confirm it one way or the other. It is said that at some random time during this month, the pit fiend Bel comes to Sigil to pay his respects to the factol of the Sign of One. No one knows the reason for this supposed visit, but there are many wild theories. Apart from these events, some religious observances take place. These mainly involve powers of Thought or Creation, although the occasional Power of Inspiration or Creativity also holds a holiday. Category:Calendar